


Apprehension

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cop!Ryan, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Improper Police Procedure, M/M, Robber!Gavin, Uniform Kink, look Ryan's just lonely you guys, this is horrifically cheesy at certain points and I am not sorry, well it's more PettyThief!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: Ryan just wants to have his donuts and coffee in peace, but a certain petty thief seems intent on ruining his day.Seeing how arresting the bastard never seems to lead anywhere, Ryan might just have to try something a little different.





	Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been floating around unfinished since, like, late 2016, so I figured I'd polish it off now that LIHNTBAUD is done. Not gonna lie, I had a lot of fun with this one. Not least of all because some of the dialogue made me want to groan out loud at how cheesy it is. I am a masochist when it comes to that sort of shit.
> 
> Content warnings for smut, Dom/sub undertones, uniform kink, handcuffs, you get the idea.

Ryan breathed in deep, letting his lungs fill with the combined robust, sugary scent of the coffee and donuts in his hands before he transferred them lovingly to the passenger seat of his squad car. He didn't care that he was conforming to the cop stereotype, donuts were awesome. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't take care of himself overall, he was honestly in quite decent shape. He deserved nice things.

 

The smell curled through the interior of the car. It occurred dimly to him that the vehicle wouldn't smell as good in a few hours, once everything had a chance to settle in and go stale, but he ignored the fact because for now, it was heavenly.

 

"Hey!"

 

Ryan's head shot up at the woman's startled cry, almost smacking the back of his head against the car door frame. He saw a tall blonde with painfully thin stilettos break into a teetering run, moving at an impressive speed considering her footwear, but still slower than the man who had grabbed her purse and was running away from her.

 

Regretfully abandoning his morning snack, Ryan slammed his car door shut and took chase, dashing through the morning crowd as he kept his gaze zeroed on the bobbing brunet head of hair speeding off in front of him. People saw his uniform - and the scowl on his face - and wisely stepped out of his way. He heard mocking laughter echo back from the lithe figure in front of him as the bag snatcher rounded the corner in front of him, and he grew angrier.

 

It was Gavin Free. Again.

 

The slender thief had been a thorn in Ryan's side the past eight months, committing a myriad of petty crimes, always seemingly whenever Ryan was on patrol duty. The arrest records certainly indicated that Ryan was the one to book him far more frequently than could be explained by chance. It was like Gavin had formed some sort of weird attachment to him. A weird attachment that Ryan wished would go away.

 

They'd done a complete circle of the block now - Ryan could see the woman that Gavin had stolen the bag from in the first place, looking thoroughly pissed off about the entire situation.

 

When Gavin drew alongside her, he unexpectedly shoved the bag back into her arms, nearly knocking her over, just in time for Ryan to barrel into him. Gavin hit the pavement with a thud, grazing the heels of his palms, crying out, "I gave it back already!"

 

"Oh, stow it, Free," Ryan growled, dragging the younger man's hands to the small of his back and cuffing them together as onlookers clapped. The woman that had been the victim of Gavin's thievery came over to thank Ryan, and he accepted the praise politely. "Just doing my job, ma'am," he said, hauling a complaining Gavin to his feet. He handed the woman a card, explaining that it had a number to call if she wanted to press charges.

 

The crowd began to disperse as Ryan marched Gavin over to his car, wearily reading Gavin his Miranda Rights. He knew that Gavin knew them off by heart by now - he could even see the younger man sarcastically mouthing the words under his breath. Ryan scowled again and shoved Gavin into the back seat of the squad car, probably a little more roughly than was necessary.

 

"Ooh, donuts!" Gavin cooed from the backseat, eyeing the box Ryan had left perched on the passenger side. "Can I have one?"

 

Ryan opened the box, glared wordlessly at Gavin in the rearview, bit into one of the donuts, and started driving.

 

As it always was, processing Gavin was an exhausting and dispiriting event - partly because the thief wouldn't shut up, partly because no charges were pressed. Ryan sighed. They never were. In all the time Ryan had known him, not a single one of the younger man's arrests had ended in a conviction. Liquid luck seemed to flow through Gavin's veins, and it nearly made Ryan weep to think of all the good Gavin could do if he weren't so insistent on larceny.

 

Ryan scowled as he was forced to let Gavin go.

 

"I'd tell you to stay out of trouble, but I know I'd be wasting my breath."

 

Gavin grinned at him. "Thanks for always walking me to the door, you know you don't have to do that. I know the way by now."

 

"Get going," Ryan told him with a growl.

 

Gavin obligingly began walking down the front steps. "So, same time next week?" he called over his shoulder.

 

"You better fucking not," Ryan warned, but Gavin just laughed and sloped off down the street.

 

~* * *~

 

Ryan smiled at the sunlight warming his cheeks, hands tucked into his jean pockets as he walked. It was his day off, and the whole business with Gavin the day before had left him irate, so he was treating himself to lunch at his favourite café.

 

It wasn't a cop café, but that was one of the things Ryan liked about it. He could just pretend to be an average citizen going about his day to day.

 

"Officer Haywood?" An incredulous voice said behind him.

 

Ryan froze. He knew that voice.

 

He whirled around, and Gavin was standing there, looking nonplussed.

 

Gavin's hands shot up into the air out of reflex. "I didn't steal anything," he blurted.

 

Ryan wanted to scream in frustration. This café was his quiet escape from his work life, and now Gavin was here, ruining it. "Free, what're you doing here?"

 

"It's Gavin," he corrected cheerfully, like Ryan didn't know. He pointed at the counter. "I was about to grab lunch. You?"

 

"This is _my_ café," Ryan all but growled, folding his arms as if to bring attention to the fact that he was much bigger and stronger than Gavin.

 

The younger man was entirely unperturbed, an innocent expression on his face. "Really? I thought the sign out front said this was Leon's Café. Did you buy him out and not change the sign yet or something?"

 

The policeman stared at him for a few seconds, then turned abruptly and headed for the counter. Gavin grinned.

 

Ryan ordered his food, then carried his little numbered flag to his usual booth, practically radiating the fact that he wanted to be able to eat his lunch in peace. Gavin, of course, decided to completely ignore Ryan's menacing aura, sliding into the seat opposite after he'd ordered his own meal, his little flag joining Ryan's.

 

"Weird seeing you out of uniform," Gavin commented, eyeing Ryan's plain short-sleeved t-shirt and pale blue jeans.

 

"Weird seeing you not trying to break the law," Ryan shot back, unable to keep himself from rising to the bait. The younger man grinned wider, and Ryan glowered.

 

"Well, you're not on duty, are you?" Gavin replied broadly, settling in against the worn leather seat, hands behind his head. "Wouldn't be as fun with someone else there instead."

 

An irritated sound rumbled in Ryan's throat. "What the hell is your problem, anyway?" Gavin shrugged, Ryan glared, and suddenly the words came pouring out. "You just… I've given you every opportunity to reform, every chance to just be a decent person, and then you just throw it back in my face by stealing something in a way that you have to _know_ will get you caught. I refuse to believe you're actually that stupid. I just-" He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What do I have to do to get it through to you that this isn't a good path you're on? D'you want me to recommend you for hard jail time next time you're arrested? You're a repeat offender, even if you've always had the charges dropped, it wouldn't be difficult to convince anyone that it might knock some sense into you." His voice softened. "Don't make me have to do that to you, Gavin. You're not the kind of person that would do well in prison."

 

Gavin's eyes fell briefly, his chin dipping before he looked up at Ryan from under his lashes. "Maybe I just wanted an excuse to see you," he murmured, and suddenly Ryan realised there could be a very simple explanation for all of Gavin's strange, irritating behaviour towards him.

 

Was the thief actually trying to _flirt_ with him?

 

Gavin waggled his eyebrows with a smirk and Ryan decided that he must just be taking the piss.

 

"Here's your orders, gentlemen," a voice to Ryan's left said with a knowing tone, two plates sliding onto the table. The waitress flashed Ryan a sunny smile. He was a regular customer and a generous tipper, and she was happy to see him out on a date.

 

It dawned on Ryan several seconds too late that he and Gavin had been leaning across the table towards one another, and how that must have looked. He jerked back like he'd been stung. "He's not-" Ryan began, but the waitress had already served their drinks, winked, and walked off to attend to another customer.

 

When he looked back at Gavin, the younger man was grinning hugely again. "I'm not what?"

 

"A productive member of society," Ryan retorted harshly, but he made sure his voice stayed low.

 

Gavin pouted. "Now that was mean. I do have a job, you know."

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow disbelievingly, taking a sip of his Diet Coke.

 

"I do!" Gavin insisted earnestly. "I'm a camera man at a local production company."

 

"And stealing is, what, a hobby?"

 

The thief blushed. "Well, yeah. I can't help it, you know. I see stuff and I just… I wanna take it. I never keep anything, even if I don't get caught, though, promise. I always give it back. It's not having stuff that does it for me, it's taking it in the first place."

 

Another piece of the puzzle clicked into place and Ryan almost groaned. Gavin was a goddamn kleptomaniac.

 

At least it seemed he was one that actually returned his ill-gotten goods.

 

He vented his frustration by picking up one half of his sandwich and taking an impolitely large bite out of it, chewing moodily. Finally, he swallowed and said, "So, your boss is just _fine_ with the fact that you're a criminal?"

 

"Well, yeah, Geoff gets that I don't steal anything with the intention of selling it or keeping it or anything. As long as I give everything back, and it doesn't get in the way of work getting done, he's cool with it."

 

Without a pause, he immediately dug into his own lunch, humming appreciatively at the flavour. "Wow, this is really good!" he mumbled through a mouthful of chicken salad. "I'm gonna have to come here more often."

 

Ryan finished off his first slice in silence, taking a large gulp of his drink after. He picked up the second half of his sandwich, but then set it down again almost immediately, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort to stem the budding headache he could feel coming on.

 

_What the fuck am I doing?_

 

He sighed. "Gavin… Even if you have every intention of returning the things you take, you know that the law doesn't see it that way. I understand that it's a compulsion for you, I really do. There's people that can help you, if you'd like me to recommend someone." He offered a slight, encouraging smile. "Believe it or not, I don't like having to arrest you. If there's anything I can do to help you not want to break the law all the time, just let me know."

 

Gavin held up a finger, chewing fast. He swallowed and said with a wide grin, "I've got one. How about you and I go on a proper date?"

 

Even though Ryan knew he'd left an opening for Gavin to treat the situation inappropriately, it was still surprising somehow that he actually went there. Ryan stared at the younger man for a few seconds before picking up his plate. "I'm going to have the rest of this to go," he replied evenly, then stood and made his way to the counter. Gavin stared after him, a little stunned at Ryan's abrupt departure.

 

The waitress seemed disappointed that his lunch with Gavin hadn't gone well, but he ignored her sympathetic expression and paid for both meals. He scooped up his half-sandwich from the countertop, now tucked into a brown paper bag, and with a muttered thanks he headed for the door. Before he left, though, he couldn't help glancing back at the booth he'd just abandoned, and for some reason he felt his gut twist with guilt at the sight of Gavin, disheartened and small-looking. Ryan turned away before the younger man could catch his eye, squaring his shoulders as he shoved out the door.

 

~* * *~

 

For all that Ryan didn't see hide nor hair of Gavin when he went back to work, he found his mind drifting back to the younger man more frequently than he'd care to admit. Gavin had looked so expectant when he'd asked Ryan out, so crushed when Ryan didn't respond and bailed on him instead. Had the younger man actually been serious? Sure, he'd been laying down hints throughout their meal at Leon's, but Ryan had mostly thought that that was Gavin making a jab at him for being an openly gay cop. It wouldn't have been the first time.

 

What if he was wrong, and Gavin's behaviour really was just an extremely misguided attempt at flirting with him?

 

Ryan groaned internally. He so did not need this in his life right now.

 

He was still feeling mentally drained by the whole situation by the time he got home. He opened the front door to his lonely house with a sigh, rubbing at his eyes as he stepped over the threshold.

 

"Now, before you freak out-" A familiar voice started, then cut off as Ryan instinctively aimed a punch at Gavin's face. The thief leapt back with a squawk, narrowly avoiding the fist swinging towards his not-insubstantial nose. One foot snagged behind the other and, arms pinwheeling, he hit the floor with an almighty crash.

 

"I said don't freak out!" Gavin exclaimed indignantly.

 

 _"What are you doing in my house?!"_ Ryan yelled back.

 

Gavin propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, I wanted to see you, didn't I? You never answered me back at the café."

 

"How do you even know where I _live_?"

 

"I…" Gavin had the grace to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "I sort of followed you home the other day?"

 

Ryan stared down at him. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "First off, you're a thief. Now you've decided to add stalking and B&E to your rap sheet? When I said you needed to get better, this is the exact _opposite_ of what I meant!"

 

The younger man scrambled clumsily to his feet. "I just want to talk, honest. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

Ryan bristled. "You didn't _scare_ me."

 

But Gavin just loosed his trademark grin. "Did too. You jumped about a mile."

 

"I swear to god, I will arrest you," Ryan threatened, hand dropping to the cuffs he still had looped on his belt.

 

Gavin seemed to sober, but only slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you," he insisted.

 

"You have thirty seconds before I put you in handcuffs and drag you down to the station."

 

"Well, I… okay." Gavin wrung his hands, suddenly nervous. "So, that's not a whole lot of time, and I'm pretty shite with words anyway, so maybe it's better if I just show you." He stepped forward suddenly, and Ryan almost started swinging fists again. But then Gavin was pressed up against his chest and pulling Ryan's head down so that their lips met and really, Ryan should have seen this one coming a mile away. Their mouths moved against one another slowly, and the older man felt his anger drain away at the sweet pressure of Gavin's soft lips on his own.

 

The spell broke when Ryan felt his back hit the door. He hadn't even realised he was moving. "Now you're assaulting an officer," he muttered half-heartedly, ruining any sincerity behind the words by flipping them so that Gavin was the one pressed against the door.

 

"You gonna put those handcuffs on me after all, then?"

 

Ryan felt the younger man grin victoriously and he scowled, delving right back into the kiss with the intention of wiping the smug expression off Gavin's face. Gavin responded with enthusiasm, fingers twining in the officer's hair. Dimly, it registered somewhere in the back of Ryan's mind that this was a Bad Idea, that it would invariably lead to a conflict of interests and that if his bosses ever found out, he'd have a tough time explaining exactly how it was he'd been seduced by a known criminal. A known criminal that he'd arrested on several occasions himself, no less. And, given said track record, it was more than likely that Ryan would have to arrest Gavin again in the future.

 

But his job often left little time for relationships of any kind, and it had been years since he'd had anything close to this level of intimacy. Which was a little sad, really, when he thought about it, and now it left him craving so much more than what he was already receiving, repercussions be damned. He pawed at Gavin's hips, grabbing what he could of the younger man's ass whilst still pressing him up against the door. Gavin whimpered, just a little, as Ryan began to grind against him, small, subtle rolls of his hips that had Gavin's blood rushing south. The younger man's hands slid down Ryan's back, briefly clutching at the firm muscle of the older man's shoulders, before sliding lower, squeezing Ryan's ass and forcing him even closer.

 

"Which way's your bedroom?" Gavin murmured, eyes lazily hooded as Ryan's mouth moved over his neck.

 

Ryan didn't doubt that the little cretin already knew exactly where it was. Gavin didn't seem the type to be able to stop himself from prying into Ryan's things while he'd waited for the older man to get home. Ryan made a mental note to double check that Gavin's kleptomaniacal tendencies hadn't got the better of him once the younger man left.

 

"Down the hall, last door," he muttered, then began manoeuvring them down the hallway before Gavin could say or do anything more himself. The question had been more a prompt to progress things further, in any case.

 

Gavin stumbled as he walked backwards, breaking away from Ryan's mouth so that he could see where he was going. Ryan thought that that wouldn't do, so he promptly hoisted Gavin off his feet so that the younger man could continue to make out with him. Gavin let out a startled gasp, bucking forward at the feeling of Ryan's strong hands squeezing his ass and thighs, then promptly wrapped his legs around Ryan's waist, obediently returning to kissing him.

 

Their lips maintained contact when they reached the bedroom and tumbled onto the bed, Ryan pressing down against him as if to give Gavin physical proof of just how much this turn of events was affecting him. He gathered Gavin's wrists in one hand - god, it was entirely unfair and incredibly hot that Ryan could do that -and pressed them against the pillows. Gavin whined, fingers twitching, and he felt Ryan smirk into his mouth.

 

Cold metal kissed against Gavin's wrists, and his eyes widened slightly as he realised Ryan was making good on his promise and cuffing him to the headboard. His hips bucked up involuntarily and he swallowed a groan.

 

"Wait, Ryan, why?" he protested, fingers already itching to touch Ryan's body.

 

"You're a criminal. I can't just let you have free roam of the place, who knows what you'd get up to?" Ryan smirked. "But, maybe if you play by the rules, I'll let you out on good behaviour."

 

Gavin gazed at him from under his lashes. "And what if I'm bad, then?"

 

The smile on Ryan's face grew wide and predatory. "Well, then I'd have to punish you to the full extent of the law, wouldn't I?"

 

A warm flush spread across Gavin's cheeks and he looked down, unwilling to admit just how much the older man's power over him turned him on.

 

"Looks like it's the latter, then," Ryan murmured, failing to sound disappointed. His hand went to his waist, about to pull the hem of his shirt out of his pants, when Gavin's voice stopped him.

 

"Keep it on," he blurted. Ryan looked surprised, and the younger man blushed harder. "Please. You look good with it on."

 

Ryan chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Should've figured you had a uniform kink."

 

The blush on Gavin's face went even redder. "We gonna shag or what?" he grumbled, trying to cover his embarrassment, and suddenly Ryan's palm was grinding against the base of Gavin's cock, their faces inches apart.

 

"Is that any way to speak to an officer of the law?" Ryan growled, lightly squeezing the front of the younger man's jeans.

 

Gavin squeaked and thrust up against Ryan's hand. "N-no, Officer Haywood! I'm sorry, sir!"

 

Heat shot through Ryan at Gavin's subservient tone, almost too much to bear, and he had to distract himself by fiercely claiming Gavin's mouth, until the younger man's eyes were dazed and his lips were swollen.

 

"Much better," Ryan murmured, pressing his thigh between Gavin's legs, then suddenly pulled away. "Wait. What's your safe word? I don't want to get into any territory you're not comfortable with."

 

"Ryan," Gavin whined, trying to buck up against the older man's crotch, "you're killing the mood."

 

"I'm serious, Gavin." Ryan pinned Gavin's shoulders to the bed and moved out of hip-thrusting range. "This isn't going any further until you tell me."

 

Gavin huffed. "Fine. I usually go with colours, I'll just tell you yellow if I need you to slow down or red if I need you to stop."

 

"Thank you," Ryan said, fingers sliding into Gavin's hair and tugging, teeth scraping over the younger man's neck. "See how much easier things are when you cooperate?"

 

"Y-yes, Officer," Gavin stuttered, immediately slipping back into the scene.

 

Ryan gave him a considering look. "Being so eager to cooperate, seems a little suspicious to me, given your history. I think I might just have to strip search you."

 

"Please don't say anything about a rectal examination," Gavin joked shakily, trying to cover up just how needy he was getting.

 

"Hmm. Tempting," Ryan murmured, despite having serious doubts he'd be able to get through the phrase 'cavity search' with a straight face. He gave Gavin's ass a little slap instead, grinning at the younger man's sudden yelp. "You know, I'm sure I've got some disposable rubber gloves in the bathroom. For authenticity."

 

Gavin hated to admit that it had a certain appeal, but it would mean dragging out proceedings even further, which did not. "I promise I'll behave," he said quietly, gratified to hear a hitch in Ryan's breath.

 

"Past evidence is not in your favour," Ryan replied, even as his hands slipped under the hem of Gavin's shirt, pushing it up over his head and leaving it to tangle somewhere around his elbows.

 

Gavin was hairier than he'd expected, a healthy patch on his chest that travelled south in a dark line before vanishing under the waistband of his jeans. Ryan followed the path slowly with his fingertips, the younger man shivering at the light touch. Gavin's hips jolted upward when Ryan's hand slipped lower and began to palm at his crotch.

 

"And what do we have here?" Ryan asked with a grin, watching the younger man grind up against him. Gavin only whined in response. Ryan gave him a warning squeeze. "I asked you a question. Are you trying to hide something from me?"

 

"Nothing you don't already know about," Gavin responded breathlessly, then tacked on a belated, "Officer."

 

"I'm going to have to follow this line of questioning. What have you got there?"

 

Gavin swallowed. "…A hard-on, Officer," he said eventually, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

"And who is it for?"

 

"You, Officer," he whispered, and Ryan gave him a predatory smile.

 

"Very good," he said, working at the button and fly of Gavin's jeans. Gavin could only help by lifting his hips, but Ryan still managed to pull the denim off him quickly, leaving him in just his boxers. It left Gavin feeling exposed, not least of all because Ryan was, of course, still fully dressed in his uniform. Gavin rocked his hips upward, neck straining towards Ryan, searching for contact. The older man chuckled and obliged, rutting languorously against him while pressing hot kisses against his lips, along his jawline.

 

"Shame I don't have a nightstick on me," Ryan muttered against his throat. "There's all sorts of fun things I could've done with that."  
 

Gavin found his mind drawn involuntarily down a similar path of imagined scenarios. Ryan fucking him with a nightstick, obviously. Striking him across the ass, leaving raised red lines on his skin. Holding it against his neck, pressing his windpipe against the bed…

 

"Still. There's just as much I can do without it."

 

The short chain between the two halves of the handcuffs rattled and scraped along the headboard as Ryan flipped him over. Ryan found himself immeasurably glad that he had a metal bedframe, rather than a wooden one - he shuddered to the think of the damage that the handcuffs would have done otherwise.

 

He made short work of Gavin's boxers, tossing them over the end of the bed to join his jeans. Gavin was finally fully naked, goosebumps rising along his bare skin.

 

Ryan slipped off the bed momentarily, giving Gavin's flank a reassuring pat. Having been a bachelor for the past few years, Ryan kept his bedside table stocked with lube and wet wipes for his own personal use. Now, he grabbed a bottle of the former and a packet of the latter, tossing both onto the bed and clambering back on after them. He coated his fingers in lube, swirling his forefinger along the edges of Gavin's rim.

 

He spent the next several minutes not pressing any further. Just running his finger in a tantalising circle, slicking up his other hand to take hold of Gavin's cock, gently stroking. Laying his palm flat against the cleft of Gavin's ass and running his fingertips down over Gavin's hole. The younger man was practically shaking when Ryan finally relented and pressed a finger into him.

 

Then two.

 

Then three.

 

Gavin responded beautifully to his ministrations. It didn't take him long at all to get Gavin to the point of writhing beneath him, spine arching and precome dripping slowly onto the covers.

 

"Well," Ryan said, "At least we've established that you're not hiding anything from me, isn't that right?"

 

Gavin whined, and Ryan raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh? There _is_ something more?"

 

The younger man writhed and whimpered, pressing his flushed face against one of his biceps as Ryan's fingers continued to thrust into him.

 

"Well, out with it, Gavin. I can't help you if you won't cooperate."

 

"Please," Gavin whispered, grinding his hips down, wanting more.

 

"Hm, not particularly helpful," Ryan admonished. "Why don't you try stating things a little more clearly, for the record?"

 

Gavin's face went even redder. "Please, I want your cock!"

 

"There we go," Ryan said with a grin. He drew his fingers out slowly, making Gavin mewl, and wiped his fingers clean on one of the wet wipes. The younger man let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a keen when Ryan casually flipped him over onto his back again, cuffs rattling once more.

 

Ryan wanted to be able to see Gavin's face for this next part.

 

He gave the younger man a smirk as he undid his belt, then his button and fly, only tugging his pants down just far enough to be able to pull out his cock. Gavin's eyes were laser-focussed on Ryan's crotch, swallowing and shifting in anticipation.

 

Ryan's gaze flicked to his bedside table and he frowned, realising that the condoms he had stashed in the top drawer would be long expired. He looked down at his aching cock and cursed. "I'm sorry, I don't have any…"

 

Gavin arched and huffed impatiently. "I do, front pocket of my jeans-"

 

Ryan scrambled from the bed and fished the packet from Gavin's pants, tearing it open and rolling the condom onto himself. He was far too impatient to make any quips about Gavin smuggling contraband. Instead, he climbed back onto the bed, squirted some more lube onto his cock, pulled Gavin down the bed by the hips as far as the cuffs would allow him, and slid home in a single thrust.

 

They both groaned, Gavin's eyelids fluttering at the sweet stretch, Ryan shuddering at the way Gavin's muscles clenched around him. Ryan found himself distantly glad that he'd already worked Gavin up into such a state - it had been so long for him, he knew that it wasn't going to take much.

 

After giving the younger man a few moments to adjust, and to give himself a chance to catch his breath, Ryan began to move, trying to find the angle that would most drive Gavin wild.

 

Anyone could tell just by looking at him that Gavin was slender and lithe, but Ryan hadn't expected him to be quite as flexible as he was. Ryan had Gavin's knees all but pressed into the mattress when the younger man finally gave out the quiet moan that told Ryan he'd found Gavin's prostate again. He cried out again as Ryan built up a steady rhythm, wrists jerking against the cuffs keeping him tethered to the headboard.

 

"Ryan-" Gavin whined, then let out a yelp as Ryan let go of one of his knees only to give his thigh a sharp slap.

 

"That's Officer Haywood to you," Ryan reminded him, affection and amusement blurring the severity of his tone.

 

"Please, Officer," Gavin gasped obediently, arching up towards him. "I've been good, I've co-operated, please take off the handcuffs-"

 

Ryan forced himself to slow his pace, as if he was taking the time to consider. "I did say I'd let you go if you behaved," he murmured slowly, enjoying the way Gavin squirmed for a few moments more, then relented, digging the key out of his pocket and undoing the cuffs. Gavin winced a little at the scraped skin on his wrists. "You're free to go," he said with a grin.

 

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay," Gavin replied, grinding down onto Ryan's cock for emphasis.

 

"Have it your way," Ryan told him, but took the hint to start moving again.

 

Now that his hands were free, Gavin grabbed Ryan by the collar, yanking him down so that their lips met again. The kiss was hot and messy, movements picking up pace, Gavin's fists closing around the back of Ryan's uniform shirt to keep him close. Ryan propped himself up on one elbow, the other hand working its way between their bodies to take hold of Gavin's cock.

 

" _God_ , Ryan-" Gavin groaned, and Ryan didn't bother correcting him this time, the scene dropping away completely as they both felt their end fast approaching.

 

Ryan's hips stuttered, his hand squeezing around Gavin just shy of being painful. Ryan shuddered and pressed in deep just as Gavin came over his fingers with a soft cry.

 

Taking a second to let his speeding heartrate calm down, Ryan dropped his head into the sweaty crook of Gavin's neck, his breath condensing on the younger man's skin. Once he'd caught his breath and Gavin had had the chance to come down from his high, he slowly pulled out, earning him a disappointed sound from Gavin.

 

The wet wipes had fallen off the side of the bed and Ryan bent down to grab them, knowing full well that Gavin would be lazily checking him out as he did so. Sure enough, when Ryan straightened, cleaning his hands, Gavin was still unabashedly staring at his ass. The younger man looked up at him with a laconic grin.

 

"Stay there for a second, alright?" Ryan asked, moving towards the bathroom.

 

"Happy to," Gavin replied, giving him a mock salute as he left. He returned a few minutes later, uniform straightened out, a steaming towel in his hand. He moved back over to the bed, gently wiping away the worst of the sweat and stains on Gavin's skin, the younger man letting out a contented hum. "You treat all your suspects this nice?" Gavin's tone was lightly mocking.

 

"You're not currently suspected of anything," Ryan told him, unable to keep himself from matching the younger man's tone.

 

"I _did_ break into your house earlier," Gavin pointed out, and Ryan frowned at him.

 

"You know I'm technically meant to report that kind of stuff," he said sternly, but Gavin just shrugged.

 

"You could just say that you invited me over. Technically. It's not like I came here for a malicious reason."

 

"I can't exactly go saying that, either," Ryan sighed, knowing that Gavin's proclivity for minor crimes was something that was going to have to be addressed at some point. Whatever was happening between them now definitely wasn't going to be sustainable if Gavin continued to break the law on a regular basis. "Come on, I can't get you properly clean like this. Let's have a shower."

 

Gavin nodded at him wordlessly, suddenly subdued, and he was similarly mute as they washed themselves. Ryan let Gavin mull over the implications of what they'd done in silence, largely because he was still processing himself. Once they were clean, Ryan led the way back to his bedroom, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a night shirt before gathering a similar set for Gavin to use. The mental image alone - of his clothes hanging off Gavin's lithe frame, neckline purposefully shifted to one side to expose a collarbone - made Ryan's heart clench in a way that it hadn't in years, and in that moment, he knew that he was so, so screwed.

 

He turned around to find Gavin with his rumpled shirt back on, halfway through pulling on his jeans.

 

The warm clenching of his heart lurched into a sickening plummet through the soles of his feet. "What're you doing?" he asked, hating how pathetic he sounded.

 

Of course Gavin hadn't been looking for anything serious. Of course Gavin had really been after the thrill of seducing the cop who'd been regularly arresting him for the better part of a year. Of course Gavin had really been looking for something he could hold over the other man the next time that Ryan caught him breaking the law.

 

How could he have been so stupid?

 

Gavin didn't meet his eyes. "I'm gonna go. You don't want me to stay the night, Ryan," he said, but his tone wasn't a gentle admonishment. If anything, it was almost accusatory.

 

Ryan frowned. "What?"

 

The younger man finally looked at him, lips pressed in a firm line, but he stilled at the sight of the second set of sleeping clothes clutched in Ryan's hands. "What're those for?" he asked softly instead, hands pausing on the fly of his jeans.

 

"You," Ryan admitted, then gripped them tighter. "But if you don't want to stay-"

 

"No, I'm sorry, I just thought I was making you uncomfortable-"

 

"-I don't want to make you stay if you'd rather leave-"

 

"-I can go if you don't want me here, you shouldn't feel obligated to-"

 

"-Please stay."

 

The final two words were forlorn, small, and Gavin was out of his clothes again in an instant, reaching for the sweatpants and shirt still clenched in Ryan's hands. Ryan loosened his grip so that Gavin could tug them free, watching silently as he dressed.

 

He looked even better than Ryan had imagined. The shirt, already a loose fit on Ryan, practically swallowed Gavin, rounding off his edges and making him look softer. Almost innocent, if that were at all possible. His cheeks were flushed, his breathing a little elevated, and he looked up at Ryan with slightly parted lips.

 

Ryan felt his heart clench again. As inadvisable as it was, Ryan desperately wanted whatever was developing between them to continue.

 

Unable to help himself, he closed the distance, drawing Gavin in for a chaste kiss.

 

"Come on," he said with a gentle smile. "Let's go back to bed."

 

The could figure out what the hell they were going to do about this in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had to sneak in a little whump at the end there because, c'mon, it's me


End file.
